


Two Too Many

by Merfilly



Category: Beast Wars: Transformers, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silverbolt meets Silverbolt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Too Many

"You have a girlfriend?" The tone was one of complete and utter surprise.

"You have a team?" This tone mirrored the other quite nicely.

"I am **not** his girlfriend!" The femme's higher voice was indignant and haughty.

"I'm still trying to veto him as boss!" came a rougher voice with a sniff of disgust at the whole unfairness of it.

Two Silverbolts eyed each other in this curious nexus that had trapped them all. Ignoring others came easy enough.

"Girlfriend beats team," the jet decided, to protests from all but his namesake, who grinned crazily at the not-girlfriend in question.


End file.
